The Truth Is Rarely Known
by lsmatyca
Summary: A side effect of Wheeljack's experiment causes Mirage's eleco-disruptor to go off line and numerous secrets are told. The truth will shock many of the Autobots and change their view of the war altogether.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Transformers Hasbro/Takara: I don't own anything.

Could you tell me what you have been doing lately Mirage, asked Jazz from where he was sprawled in the Rec Room.

"Watching Prime in the wash racks" I replied sarcastically; watching more than one bot spew their fuel in front of them in shock. It's not my fault that my upper class accent sounds so bedroom voice when I speak incorrectly, but apparently the noble was supposedly unable to make a joke or tell the truth. Surprise! They all believe that all I do is moan and complain that Cybertron is gone and so our way of life. I mean I just told them that I was watching their Prime in his private wash in his high security room. If only the stupid slaggers would even know a hint of the truth they would go into stasis. Meanwhile Jazz laughs my comment off as me back talking because he had upped my training because apparently my infiltration skills were getting rusty.

Please I've been doing this from before they were even sparked; the Autobots were so soft-sparked and have never even given an assassination order on Megatraon, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave. The only reason I joined was to keep an eye on those I loved and it gives me a break from all the manoeuvring and backstabbing in the Decepticon Fraction. I said it I the last known survivor of the Noble Upper Class from The Towers: A Decepticon. ALL HAIL MEGATRON!

Oh; Yes better pay attention to what my Boss is rambling about; another movie night, for the Love of Primus when can I socialise with someone who I can let my guard down. They say long-term infiltration makes you empathise and sympathise with your targets. I have to disagree, some days I'm sitting in meetings and fantasising about killing Cliffjumper just to get peace and quiet. I mean yeah he figured me out; O wait, no he didn't; he just accuses someone who isn't the same class and culture as him to be a traitor.I must not kill. Or torture or laugh manically. It leaves a very bad impress on the rest of the bots.

Jazz is reminding me that movie night is mandatory and I must attend though I can go invisible if I don't want to be seen, thank Primus. What no one knows is that my invisibility disruptor also scambles sound waves which means I can talk and chat in a crowded room without getting heard or caught as long as I'm invisible. Just then a explosion rocks the Ark followed by the angry voice of Ratchet yelling, 'Wheeljack'. For a moment I could of sworn that a goldern flicker ran though my systems code, but when I ran a diagnostic it all check out. O well, I will attend the stupid movie about some human whose father disciplines him by cutting off his hand with red light sword. Human are weird and apparently don't love their children enough to go against war or fractions. I mean he tortures his daughter to get some information from her but, apparently he didn't know she was his spawn. Supposedly also choked his wife to death. You would think he would remember that and he boss was crazy trying to turn him into a transformer of some sort. He couldn't even transform. Pathetic humans I will never understand them and if they hurt my sparklings I'll burn this planet to a rock. Yes I am the proud carrier of nine adorable little sparklings whose safety I will, beg, steal, lie, murder, torture and do the worst things imaginable to keep them safe. I am a parent and good one to since over this civil war I have managed to keep my family online.

The Story of my life is one of great deception you could say I was born to it. I was just over a year old when I was fitted with an electro-disruptor which allow me to turn invisible. It was expertimental and in the beginning I kept getting stuck as invisible which is when I found my life was founded on lies. Everyone lies only now that they couldn't see me I could catch them lying. My creators lied to me and each other. My carrier kept a stable of minibots and have a lot of half siblings apparently he didn't like carrying me since all the sparkling have been carried by the others. So mommy didn't love. Now my creator didn't care about anything that would interupt his fun time of fighter slaves and commoners to the death in exhibitation matches. Since I was smart due to their program tampering I was able to reprogram my nannydrone and have a stationary hologram of myself in my rooms. It was three months after I realized that they didn't notice the difference that I started explore the world around me. So I watched, waited and listened following my creator where ever he went; I was three years old and I couldn't see the diffirence between The Towers, The Fighting Arena and The Council Chambers. They used the same currency of bribery, coercien, and murder to get what they wanted. I began gambling my allowance from my parents on fights, investments and races. My invisibility became my advantage because I was able to find out the fixed matches and bet on them. Slowly I expand my investments and even had my own lawyer on retainer. Unknown to my creators since I was stuck invisible I learned to steal to survive because no one could see me, they didn't know I had to be fed. Sneaking down to the slums to see how the common folk lived game me a new perspective and a new goal. The common folk did just like the upper class except that they seemed to be ablt love each other. I now knew what I wanted in life. Someone to love me. How would I find them? My chance came one day when my creator went to inspect one of our mines. They overseer was saying that they were running into rock and no energon crystals. Sneaking away to see how the slaves lived I found it dark, dirty and crowded. In that crowded dirty dark mine I found one of the love of my life. He was a large, silver mech who was quietly leading a rebellion against my creator by stealing the crystals that they mined.

I started to follow him around and observed him. His loyalty to the rest of the slaves intrigued me so I stayed and stole crystals from his private stash which made him extremely paranoid. So for the next couple years I would leave polish and clothes that were of slightly better quality than what he was given to start my courting with. I knew it was going to take sometime. I was twelve years of age when I began buying my slaves. The first ones were two tape decks who I named Blaster and Soundwave. Blaster cost the normal price while I was able to pick Soundwave up for a song apparently they were doing medical experiments on mechs and he survived; deemed useless and sold. They were informed that I would not inflict myself on their personal lives and about 2 months later they were bonded. A side effect of the medical experimentation has made Soundwave telepathic which is helpful in allowing protection for us other than invisibility unfortunately I am unable to hide from Soundwave. The next mech I named Hound and he was a scout who I got fitted with a holographic generator. Then I was able to acquire cheaply an unfinished mech without a mouth or only one optic I named him Shockwave. He has been helpful by taking up my tutors time under a hologram from Hound and everything he learns he later teaches me when I have time. Finally I rounded out my staff with a medic called Scapel who is a small weaver type of Cypertronian. My investments are coming alone nicely; soon I will be able to buy the mine and slaves from my creator. I will be trading my ancestral lands he has been admiring all his life and didn't get them in his bonding settlement. I am thirteen years old and I have traded my inheritance for a dried up mine and slaves. Calling my lawyer in to draw up new slave contracts with the option to buy their freedom from me. The proceeds of their income comes to me 70% and to buy out the contract 30% of what ever they earn. Once they have all signed I called my mech into my office and informed the quickest way to buy out his contract is to fight on the gladiatoral circuit when he asked what was in it for me. I replied, I will ask you one question when you are free and I will give forever to answer but I would like an answer.

Some is banging on the door of my room, so much for reminiscing about the past. It's just Jazz yelling through the door that it's movie time. Slipping invisibly into the Rec Rom I chose the table at the front that nobody sits at because they block the screen. They never find me there since they are under the impression that I spend all my time standing up in the back of the room. Morons. Finally the movie intro is beginning. I could have sworn I saw a gold flicker out of the corner of my optic. Must be seeing things. I activate the holo communication disc and place a call to the Nemesis.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

To the rest of the Bots it started with a flicker of gold which showed the impossible sight of a relaxed Mirage with his feet up on the table in front of him conversing with a waist high holographic projection of the Decepticon Leader, Megatron. He was flirting with the Con which caused the majority of the Bots to freeze in shock. Before they could interrupt, Prime sent a coded message to everyone to pretend they couldn't see him so that they were able to listen to what he was talking to Megatron about to see how badly he had betrayed them.

Mirage was saying that he thought that we need to let the Command Trine in on their secret since they were courting their sparkling.

"Why did we allow our sparklings to choose their own mates again," Megatron growled. "Because you love me and you love them, wanting only the best for them" I replied promptly. _The same old song and dance any time one of our sparklings start courting their own mate/s. I mean does he think that they'll never leave the nest with the way he carrys on. So I carried them and he acts like he did all the work. If I didn't love him so much I would beat the slag out of him. Better listen to him complain about Starscream when I just about ready to assasinate him so I wouldn't have to listen him complain about his latest betrayal. Now I can't kill Starscream and half the fun in listening to was thinking about how I was going to torture him to death. Now it looks like I'm going to have to protect him and his trine. Slag. _"But why Starscream."Megatron was still complaining. I reply with" I think it was the pretty wings and their are three of them to cuddle with."

"You are enough you know that and that you satisfy me. "Megatron replied trying to sound like he meant it.

I took a chance to say, "I miss our third." He finally replied with "He's dead and it's the slagging council's fault."

"Finally you are willing to talk about our third." "I think I love Starscream if he finally got you to open up about our trine since you forbade all mention of our third."

"It hurt too much to talk about; the slagging council ordered the destruction of the docks and he wasn't even suppose to be working that morning except he always was so independent wanting to help provide for the family." "Now he's dead." Megatron was raging at me.

"Shut up and sit down and LISTEN to ME." "So MONEY can buy anything you want so I kinda got Orion, Dion and Ariel REBUILT."

The look of shocked joy on Megatron's face was worth all the money in the world. He hoarsely asked, "What, he's alive and really not dead."

"Yes," I replied quickly. "Why didn't you tell me;" he demanded so loudly I was glad for soundproofing on both ends of the conversation. "You ordered me on pain of torture: read no more interfacing not to talk about our third; everytime I tried to bring him up."

"Well, how is he? Does he remember us? Where is he?" he demanded, showing how much he wanted an answer to his questions.

"First Orion came through the rebuild without significant complications or side effects other than complete memory loss of his romantic past which means that our sparkbond is in stasis til he remembers or we rebond." I answered.

"So he doesn't remember us at all."

"No, not at all." I replied.

"Mirage I can feel you hiding something from me and hopefully it is some good news. So tell me because I don't want to got into you data banks where your missions are stored. Which is how I know you were able to hide his survival from me but I will look if you don't tell me. It has been over 9 million years that I thought he was dead."

"I tried to tell you but you didn't want to talk about the love of our life."

He answered with "I'm sorry, Please tell me about him."

"He's just the same as he was except he is working a different job which I arranged for him. I'm really surprised that you didn't recognise him; I mean you still flirt with him when you see him probably your subconscience recognised him."

"I've meet him when and where."

"So remember when our logical sparkling decided that infiltrating the Autobots was the way rise to be the Decepticon Heir to the Throne. So he began working under a prominent Bot who began courting him unfortunately he only wanted him for a berthwarmer plus pet to used by his friends. So I organised him to be assassinated and you know the saying "I fall, you Rise". It fitted our third perfectly. Also it keeps our sparkling protected even though he doesn't know."

"That sounds familiar." He commented just then there was a knock on the door. Quickly making the holo invisible he called, "Come in."

Barging in is Barricade causing Megatron to make the holo visible again. "Hello Carrier, keep the twins away from the trine they keep propositioning them while I'm trying to court them,"he demands to his creators.

"Barricade it's lovely to see you, stopping picking on your siblings and since when are you courting the seekers," I asked wondering when he was going to tell me since he didn't want me involved in his courtship. Alas all my children have chosen their own mates with hardly any input from us.

"Barricade your brothers are not courting your trine in any shape or form they are just playing JetJudo which I swear comes from your creators code. The insanity is that I kid you not the twins are in love with Ratchet and they are in the process of courting him. Just think the medic is the most skilled available and probably the most dangerous bot on the ark. I mean think about it; you know how someone is put together it means it is very easy to take them apart. So NO they are not turning into perverts who are always jumping on your seekers to ride into the ground."

"But you love it when I jump you and ride you on the ground. Aren't you due to be sparked up this century the sparkling is certainly old enough."

"Megatron quit thinking of sparking me and remember this is about our daredevil twins who are courting the medic."

"But its so enjoyable thinking of you spread out below me begging me or chained against the wall, riding me or your mouth on me while you are invisible in front of my soldiers during briefings. Beside we usually lose because you have such a beautiful mouth and I forget where everyone is and the battle plan; finally have to call a retreat after fighting Prime. Are sure you not a Autobot spy."

"Like Creator; Like Creations. So much like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe you have lost your patience over the years. Yes, I know the BIG MASTER PLAN and this is just play fun. How many have died on either side lately." He teased Megatron. It seems like most of the bots got the message.

"So has Sunny been painting lately and can you get me some new ones to put on my wall or you can redecorate. I mean my bedroom is in silver and blue colours just like your paint."

"Enough do you remember when we fostered the twins out to Kup because I couldn't handle them; Save our third, protect them from assassination attempts and keep them safe from our own fraction."

"Stop loveling, don't beat yourself up. So we gave them away but we never stopped stalking them; remember how we kept having to stop the other from killing Kup because he got to touch them. You used to sneak in at night a sing them asleep invisibly. I swear sometimes as they grew up he was the babysitter I think they were over 50 vorns and we had to seal their memories for their own safety. You were there all though their childhood as their Carrier."

"I love them and miss them at least when they get captured we can show affection to them by letting them remember their memories till we have to send them back. Usually I'm the rescue party for the last few years they actually kept the memories around the Bots except with the courting of the medic they are sealed because they didn't think he would allow a Con courting."

"You know they always tell you that they love you. When they remember they always choose you over the foster parents and even don't get angry when there are deaths involved."

Silence covered the room from all the revelations between Megatron and Mirage about the twins.

Finding out they were related to Barricade who was courting Starscream's Trine and he was quite put out with the twins for propositioning the trine with their JetJude was shocking for the bots and also amusing to those who had been pranked by the twins. Finding out the Twins had been raised by Mirage and Megatron was not so surprising for some it explained Sunstreaker attitude.

Please Review/ I would like some feedback on the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Mirage and Megatron who was complaining again about his sparklings.

"Mirage our second sparkling's mate is fighting with our third's sparkling mate and I need you to stop them from releasing each others bountys after they catch them. It is causing business to be so bad I'm about to black list them til they stop fighting."

"I will have a word with them," Mirage says with a sigh and thinks about how annoying it is to play peace maker for the slag maker. He really sucks at making peace treaties with the other bots in the family.

"So tell me what started this fight between Devcon and Lockdown, Barricade." I asked because asking Megatron would not be helpful in getting all the answers to the problem.

"Well, while I found it amusing to watch the two of you flirting and recording it for blackmail purposes later; I think the gossip that I've heard about Lockdown and Devcon is that they aren't getting it on with their mates so they started fighting about who was interfacing the longest on their last vacation and it sort of snowballed from there."

"They are fighting about what happened over a hundred years ago." I thought it would be an easy fix but fighting over interfacing was not going to be an easy fix at all.

"Slag, I can't just pull Smokescreen and Prowl out of the Ark to deal with them because at the moment Prowl is in the middle of courting Jazz which is probably what is causing all the problems in the first place."

"What do mean courting Jazz, Carrier" questions Barricade.

"Prowl and Lockdown formed a trine which means they needed a third member to finish their bond and after looking though the decepticons without finding their third they went looking further a field. While on a bounty hunt Lockdown came across Jazz and fell for him apparently he had violently off - lined his bounty and it was love at first sight. It took some talking to get Prowl to observe him in action and then Prowl ran off to join the autobots which naturally implied that he wanted him too and chose to join up so he could court him. Being a tactician the whole making 2IC was a ploy to get closer to Jazz and show he had earned the ability to be heir to the Decepticon Throne, I mean he is deceiving his own fraction and using the army to fight the army his trying to win a leadership position of. Thus showing how good he is at deceptcion. Anyway apparently he made a bet with Smokescreen about who would have the most overloads and the kinkest interfacing habits while on vacation which he then won, so Smokescreen had to join the Autobots with him and that is why Devcon is so mad with Lockdown because the Pervbot helped Prowl win the bet. Being a bountry hunter they are able to slip in and get some time with their mates but not a lot lately which is why Devcon is fighting with Lockdown apparently he is really missing his interfacing partner. Also good to know that they are loyal to their mates."

"I think I will order them to capture the trine for me," Barricade said with a grin and quickly departed the room to com the bots. Apparently he wanted them to deliver them chained to his room. Kinky.

"Megatron quit giving me that look, you are not chaining me to your berth; can you imagine what would happen with the autobots finding out and then getting Prowl our sparkling to put together a mission to unchain his carrier from Con Leaders Berth. Not going to happen, we are not bringing our interfacing habits to the attention of our kids."

"I mean it Megatron, no chaining me to the berth or I won't be under the table at your next planning session which means no overloads for you. You have a public interfacing kink."

"Megatron I know you want to tell our third he is part of our trine but with his memory loss I don''t think he will believe us."

"Who is he?" asked Megatron

"I know you don't know what he looks like now and I have used our bond to stop you from killing on the battle field since you don't know which Autobot he is. I also know he is safer without anyone knowing who he is, without us his life will be one of contentment. I just want him to be happy and unfortunately he is unable to be totally happy without us. So we need to tell him who he is and we can court him again to show him how much we love him."

"If you won't tell me who he is; tell me why you chose Optimus to be Prime."

"You are just upset with my choice because you are always flirting with him" I replied.

He growled that he wasn't flirting with Prime.

"Everyone can see when you fight him you flirt, the other day you were wrestling in the mud with him and on a planet that attracts their mates to them with mud wrestling. The only reason you are feeling guilty is because it has been so long since we have been with our third and you are trying to compensate for him."

"And I chose Prime because he has a good honest spark which we haven't seen since Orion."

"You never told me why you assassinated Sentinel Prime."

"I executed him because he was about to pass Prowl around to all his friends as a party favour. No one does that to one of my sparklings and lives to see another day and if he had secede I would have tortured him to death instead of executing him. I suppose I should start at the beginning because the choice of Prime was accidental."

"I had stalked Sentinel Prime for a week after hearing when I went to check up on Prowl to see how he was settling with the Autobots, that Sentinel was going to invite his friends to a party in little over a week and they were going to break in his new tactician. The night before the party I snuck into Sentinel's office and cut all his energon lines so he would bleed out and choke to death on energon while I waited for him to die. The reason he stayed late walked in the door apparently he was calling Optimus in after hours to read him the riot act and demote him because he was the only good sparked high ranked individual working with the Autobots at that time. Since to pass time I was hacking Sentinel and was invisible due to habit I made Sentinel pull the matrix from his chest and offer it to Optimus saying with dying breath that he chose him to be the next Prime of Cybertron."

Megatron was laughing his head off and managed to say between laughs and no one has any idea that his murderer chose the next Prime.

I sighed and replied "that as far as the council was concern Sentinel's last words were law though they later would come to regret that decision because the Prime really believes that Freedom is the Right of all Sentient beings. Which has caused conflicts with the council in the past. So that is how Optimus became Prime."


	4. Chapter 4

Preview of the next chapter/ hope you enjoy.

"So, how is our smallest sparkling in the family going, it has been awhile since I have seen him." Megatron asked trying to change the subject from my teasing of his flirting with Prime.

"He has been going very well at the moment. I think that Inferno's courting went very well and makes him feel somewhat normal for which I'm very thankful for."

"I know I was surprised when after his first century Inferno came to me to ask permission to court Red Alert. Apparently he thought that having been his bodyguard I would refuse permission to his request. When I told him to show me how much he wanted him; I wasn't expecting him to hand me his resignation and join Red in joining the Autobots considering he was one of my most fanatical Decepticons. But he sent a message to the Bots informing them of the prisoners in my strong hold and inserted himself in with the prisoners after wiping their memory of him. He even had himself tortured by the other bots who thought he was crazy for voluntary undergoing torture in the name of duty to myself."

"I know he was dedicated to you which is why I chose him to guard little Red Alert especially since the glitch didn't put him off. He just said it was apart of him that made him special and that he would give up his life for him any way." Mirage was happy to have that devotion aimed at his sparkling.

"I remember when they came to rescue the rest of the Autobots he hide himself in among them and was taken away to where he could join them which they didn't find suspicious at all. I wonder what the bots would say if they knew he used to be a decepticon and that he was Red Alert's old bodyguard before he removed his insignia."

"You're just jealous that he was able to make himself able to join the fraction his mate had joined." The implication that he had been unable to join his mate hung in the air as Mirage relaxed sipping high grade while he waited for Megatron to get back on an even keel with the conversation.

"I really am because if he wants to surprise his damn mate in the berth he can while I can't and I am unable to walk into the Ark to chain you to your berth. Totally unfair to me." He finally said with annoyed look on his faceplates.

" You really like chaining me down or up depending on where we are? Quite the kinky bot and they whisper that you are quite kink free. If only they knew what you get up to in the berth." Mirage said with quite the grin on his faceplates.

"But you love me tying you up so I get to do all the depraved things that are on my processor while you hang helpless to stop me while begging so prettily for release. If only the bots could see you on your knees in front of me while I am seated on my throne they wouldn't be able to insinuate that I was prude would they; my slave." he purred roughly to me.

"Fragger you know I won't be able to see you tonight and I won't be able to sneak away like usual with Hound providing cover for me since he patrolling at the moment with Blaster. Prowl got it in his head that Hound cheated on me with Blaster so they are on punishment detail. Its so sweet of him to look out for his carrier I so adore him; I wish I could give him a hug or kiss but that would probably scare the life out of him and cause his processor to lock up and crash." Mirage cooed to Megatron showing how much he adored his sparklings.

Reviews are very welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron said "How is the baby of the family going, it has been awhile since I've seen him."

"He has been going very well at the moment. I think that Inferno's courting has been going very well. Red Alert is looking like he is enjoying the chase and has become very possessive of his bodyguard to the shock of a lot of bots though he hides under the guise of only trusting him and no one else." Mirage snicked in remembrace of the time Inferno got placed on the wrong shift and Red Alert managed to glitch himself into the medbay before he returned stating that Prowl was a decepticon. Fun times.

"I know I was surprised when he came to me to ask whether he could court my baby. When I said show me how much you want to court him, I wasn't expecting his resignation on my desk. He joined the Autobots as soon as they came to rescue Red from us and thought he was just another prisoner." I wonder what the bots would say if they knew he used to be a con and Red's old bodyguard before he removed his insignia thought Megatron with a smirk on his face.

"You are just jealous that he was able to make himself able to join the fraction his mate joined." I replied with a grin.

"I really am, because if he wants to surprise his mate in the berth he can while I am unable to walk into the Ark and chain you to your berth," He purred.

"You really love chaining me down or up depending on where we are? don't you! Quite the kinky bot. I say as I splay myself in my chair optics on the hologram.

"but you love me tying you up so I get to do those depraved things that are on my processor, while you hang helpless to stop me while you are begging so prettily for release." he growled admiring my form.

"Fragger you know I won't be able to see you tonight and I won't be able to sneak away without Hound to cover for me since he is patrolling at the moment with Blaster. I think it's punishment detail from Prowl cause he thinks they are cheating on me with each other" I reply with laugh.

"He thinks two of your soldiers are fragging each other and you as well," he splutters

"He doesn't remember I'm his carrier but enough residual emotional programming has stayed making him protective of me. So yeah, he thinks that they are cheating on me so patrol punishment detail cause he can't brig them without telling them why; which is he dosen't want me hurt." I explained. "But they have their own lovers, I mean Blaster is bonded to Soundwave and they have sparklings together. They usually meet up at least once a week and half the time Red Alert is chasing them out of the ark when they only been sleeping over at their creators home."

"I know what you mean this all started with Soundwave and stupid human holidays. He put up decorations for Christmas and informed everyone presents were compulsory for the cassettes on pain of their secrets getting out. My/Our gift was time off for Soundwave so he got together with Blaster which is what caused the problem in the first place when they took Hound to babysit so they could interface." He replied.

I interrupt, "So now everyone thinks they are having an affair. What they don't know is that Hound is courting a mech called Trailbreaker who he has told that I bought him as a slave back on Cybertron citing privacy to my own lover to hide in so yeah, he doesn't know I'm a con just real private.

He hummed and shifted position before saying, "I'm worried about Prowl"

"Why, he's fine and courting Jazz". I say puzzled.

"But the problem is that he'll want to bring him home to meet the parents and Lockdown will be added to the mess." He growled looking very disgrunted at the idea of Prowl, Jazz and Lockdown visiting.

_I think he's just worried about the noise with those three interfacing; Lockdown has no shame about when and where; plus when Prowl is really into the Dinobots could walk in and ask what he was doing with a con and he would just yell 'Harder, I'm begging you hurt me more' (just image Grimlock face and going to ask Mommy Ratch if that is the correct way to interface because you told us different and didn't show us) and finally Jazz the exhibistist who will do it anywhere apparrently._

"Also because we have installed a battle computer to run his emotional centre through. So he'll need to turn it off." He looked worried for good reason.

I reply; "He has your temper sweetspark; which is why he has a battle computer to run his emotions though." I try to sooth him.

He sighed, "I don't know how he will tolerate being around the bots after it's turned off."

"At the moment they say he is cold sparked, but when it's turned off you remember how passionate he is with Lockdown; plus they fight a lot - Prowl enjoys it rough." Trying to be optimistic in tone.

"How do you know that?" he asks with a curious cant of his helm.

"I got called in a time or two to break up their fights only to walk in to find they interfacing quite viciously. He looked like Starscream after you slagged him." I pout at him to split his attention from what I'm saying to what I'm doing.

He smirks; "That is quite rough and makes me want to rough you up!" he ends in a growl.

I stretch and watch him watch me before I reply with. "Maybe later if you are really good. I will chain you down and have fun with you. Don't you enjoy me using my whip on you Megatron; I purr twisting seductively in my chair slowly running my hands over my frame and I begin to writhe while keeping my eyes on my mate. I watch him drool, his hands out wanting to touch but unable to only ramping up his response to me. I pretend that I don't see him. His fans are running high; I know if he could physcially touch me they wouldn't see me in a month cause I would be tied to his berth.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone

I have finally got my computer back from the IT people only to find they had put in a new hard drive so I have lost all my infomation.

My stories have stalled for the moment so I am willing for people to write their own verison just PM with the link to the story. Permission Granted.

I may or maynot finish the stories. I also have medical issues and have to see a specialist next month. Surgery is likely.

I have been putting together some challenge I thought of while waiting in the waiting room for the doctors.

I hope everyone who writes a story from my ideas lets me know so I can read it.

That's what I've been doing lately to take my mind of my problems.

Reading lots of fanfiction.

lsmatyca


End file.
